christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jorgen Von Strangle
(animated) Mark Gibbon (live-action) |appear=''The Fairly OddParents}} '''Jorgen Von Strangle' is a character from the Nickelodeon animated television series The Fairly OddParents. He is the strongest fairy in Fairy World, and as such, he is Cosmo and Wanda's commanding officer. He is married to the Tooth Fairy, and he is also the only fairy who does not have wings. He has a sadistic tendency to get his chuckles at the misfortunes of fairies smaller than him and, especially in early episodes, does not get along well with Cosmo and Wanda or their godchild, Timmy Turner, though deep down, he considers them to be his best friends. Appearances in Christmas specials ''The Fairly OddParents'' Jorgen has a prominent role in the series' second Christmas episode, "Merry Wishmas". When all the kids in Dimmsdale make a huge amount of wishes on the wish coupons delivered by Cosmo and Wanda (as the Magic Mailmen), it causes Fairy World's Big Wand to suffer an overload. Jorgen, figuring that Timmy was the cause of this problem, temporarily deactivates the Big Wand. Despite his initial anger at this, though, Jorgen tells them that he loves the idea of Wishmas as a replacement for Christmas, since the fairies always have to transfer their magic to Santa Claus every Christmas and never get any credit for Santa's work. Jorgen even desires to become the new Magic Mailman and makes Cosmo and Wanda his sidekicks. However, in the end, despite Jorgen's attempts to intervene, Timmy eventually convinces Santa (who had given up on Christmas at this point) that the children of the world do still care about Christmas after all. Jorgen appears again in the series' live-action Christmas film, A Fairly Odd Christmas, which takes place approximately thirteen years after the events of the original series. After Santa Claus is accidentally injured and given amnesia as a result of Timmy trying to help him, Jorgen shows up to inform Timmy that he has to fill in for Santa Claus. While Timmy and his companions journey to find Elmer the Elder Elf, Jorgen attempts to keep the amnesiac Santa under control, but fails in doing so. By the time Timmy and his comrades return, Jorgen, having gotten sick of Santa's antics, is willing to help Timmy deliver Santa's presents. Other Christmas productions Jorgen also made cameo appearances in a few of the Merry Nickmas interstitial shorts that ran on Nickelodeon from 2002 to 2005. In "Holiday Party", he appears as one of St. Nick's elves, who is told by fellow elf SpongeBob SquarePants that he wants to be a fry cook. Jorgen, surprised at this, tells it to Jimmy Neutron, who tells it to the chief elf Zim. In "The Nutcracker Suite", Jorgen quickly appears to sing the last line of Cosmo and Wanda's performance of the titular music. Also, in "The 12 Days of Nickmas", Jorgen appears as one of the singers, wearing a Nutcracker uniform. External links * Fairly OddParents Wiki: Jorgen Von Strangle Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Male characters